The Take Over!
The Take Over! is the first episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton (debut) *Sir Sandy (debut) *Squidward Tentacles (debut) *Eugene Krabs (debut) *Patrick Star (debut) *Prisoner SpongeBob (debut; cameo) *Rich Fish (debut; cameo) *Moonians (debut; cameo) *Anti-Plankton members (debut; cameos) Locations *Bucket of Evil (debut) *Anti-Plankton (debut) *Moon (debut) Story Sheldon Plankton, an evil scientist, was planning to finally take over the ocean. He started worrying about whether his plan to take over the ocean would work or not. He stopped worrying and got into a giant robotic version of himself. He started terrorizing the city and then took over. Squidward Tentacles became Sheldon's guard. His job was to keep everyone out of the Bucket of Evil along with Eugene Krabs. Patrick Star was Sheldon's bodyguard, and SpongeBob SquarePants was a prisoner. "Let me out! Let me out!" SpongeBob yelled. "No," Sheldon replied calmly. This idiotic sponge would never get freedom. Sir Sandy, the leader of Anti-Plankton, a group against Sheldon and his force, was telling the members of her group about her plan to stop Sheldon. "First, I'll race to Bucket of Evil. Then I'll distract the guards. I'll crash into the building then I'll wrestle Patrick and squish Sheldon!" she explained. "Good plan, SS," one of the members said. It was time to go into action. Sir Sandy raced to Bucket of Evil. "You'll never pass us!" Eugene shouted. "Yeah!" Squidward shouted in reply. "Look! Money! And a clarinet!" SS told them. "A clarinet? Where?" Squidward asked as he started looking for the clarinet. "Money! Money! Money! Money!" Eugene said as he snipped around for money. Sir Sandy crashed into Bucket of Evil. She ran to Leader Plankton who was sitting on a giant royal throne. Patrick tried to wrestle her, but she stuffed him into a rocket. She then set the rocket to fly to the moon, and Patrick went blasting off into space. "Get her!" Leader Plankton screamed. But no one was there to get her. Eugene was snipping around for money, Squidward was looking for a clarinet, and Patrick had been sent into space. "Then I guess I'll have to do it myself!" Leader Plankton complained. "Sheldon..." Sir Sandy said. "Sandra..." Leader Plankton said. "AHH!!!!" Sir Sandy screamed as she broke down the throne. She then grabbed Leader Plankton, but Leader Plankton pushed a button on a remote before Sir Sandy could hurt him. She dropped Leader Plankton and was soon ejected from the Bucket of Evil. Eugene walked up to a rich fish and took all his money. "Hey!" the rich fish said. "I work for Leader Plankton," Eugene said before walking back to Bucket of Evil. "Hey! A clarinet!" Squidward exclaimed as he picked up the clarinet he found. He then walked back to Bucket of Evil. The rocket Patrick was in finally landed on the moon. Patrick got out of the rocket and stared at all the moonians that were staring right back at him. "Uh oh," said Patrick. Trivia *This is a very rare episode. It is hardly ever aired on television. *This is Travis (the creator of Leader Plankton!)'s second least favorite episode. His first least favorite is Life As A Prisoner. Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Pilots Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:Leader Plankton! Season One Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:2012